A Thousand Miles
by Casteline
Summary: There was no way he was that oblivious. Xander/Andrew pre-slash, Willow/Xander Friendship.


_**I think this might be my new obsession. You can probably expect more Xandrew in the future, 'cause these boys are so freaking cute.**_

**

* * *

A Thousand Miles**

"I think I love him," Xander said. He and Willow were in his apartment, she sitting on his couch, he with his head in her lap, staring blanking at the wall. The apocalypse had long since been adverted, though Sunnydale hadn't survived the battle and things were hardly easier. There were hundreds of potential out there, some waiting to be found, some in training, some out in the world hunting. And someone had to keep track of everything, keep an eye out for organized evil. That job fell to Buffy and Xander and Willow and a few others and rarely gave them time for vacations.

This was m merely a moment of peace and quiet after a long days work and it ws the first time in weeks that Willow had been home.

She ran a hand through his hair slowly, soothingly. "You know, when you told me to 'gay you up' after that one demon incident, I didn't really think you were serious."

"I wasn't," he replied. "Well, maybe a little bit, for like a second. But I hadn't really intended to… you know."

"I don't think it's usually intentional. It's not a bad thing Xander."

"I know, but still, it's…"

"Well, look at it this way, at least he isn't a demon. As far as we know. And he was only briefly evil, and even then, he wasn't all that much."

"Thank you," Xander deadpanned. "That helped so much."

Willow smiled slightly. "Maybe you should go visit him," she suggested.

"Yeah, why don't I just take the weekend off the job that doesn't account for weekends to go visit the guy I might be slightly gay for. Yeah, that sounds like a terrific plan."

"Honey, you're more than slightly gay for him," she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I just mean that… Buffy and Dawn and I have kind of seen this one coming for a while now."

He sat up and stared at her.

"Excuse me."

"Well," she shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh great," Xander said. "As if it wasn't bad enough having a bunch of slayers gossiping about my love life-"

"Or lack thereof," Willow inputted unnecessarily. Xander glowered at her.

"Now my best friends are talking about my gay non-relationship with the guy who lives a thousand miles away."

"It's not just us," she said.

"What?"

"It's not just us who talk about it. I can list at least thirteen slayers who've mentioned it. In the last week."

"Argh!" Xander exclaimed. "Why me? Why don't they talk about you? Or Buffy? Or someone who's not me?"

"Because, as much as I hate to say it, most of the girls are a tad freaked out by my relationship with Kennedy. And Buffy? She hasn't had a date in… well, I can't remember the last time she went on a date. I think it might have been back in Sunnydale. Her love life's been a little dry lately."

"And mine hasn't?"

"It has, but everyone notices the goo goo eyes every time Andrew is in town."

"'Goo goo eyes'?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone knows Andrew's had a thing for you. Since, like, Sunnydale."

"What?"

"You really didn't know? Wow. I always thought you knew."

"You're crazy," he accused.

"Probably," she nodded. "But I'm not wrong. Why do you think he keeps visiting?"

"To update us on the immortal situation," he offered.

She raised an eyebrow at him. There was no way he was that oblivious.

"'Cause he couldn't just call. And he has no reason to stick around for a week, except that it means he gets to spend a week here, with you, living in your apartment. When he could easily get a descent hotel on company dime."

Xander was deep in thought as he fell back into the couch. He really had been clueless.

"I'm serious Xander. Go visit him. Take a week or two off. Buffy can handle things around here for a while, and I can stick around as long as I need to. Go see him."

Xander bit his lip and nodded slightly. Willow smiled and pulled him into a half hug as his brain slowly processed the information.

* * *

**_Reviews make me a happy, happy writer._**


End file.
